young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Fernán
Isaac Fernán de Magallanes, '''formerly known as '''Sombra, is a former member of the Bolivian Santa Cruz Cartel and a vigilante in San Diego. Having worked in various functions under the druglords of La Paz, Isaac was forced out of his country and to the US, where he enrolled at Thomsen High in an attempt of securing an education and a more stable future. After having worked for various employers under several different contracts, Isaac joined the Outriders alongside other vigilantes of San Diego, where he acts against criminal activity. Biography Early Life The only child of a young couple, Isaac was born to a very poor househould in the slums of La Paz. Lacking the most basic of necessities for most of his childhood, Isaac soon turned to utilizing his abilities for petty thefts in order to support his family, leading to the kid having issues with government authorities ever since that age. Nevertheless, Isaac continued breaking the law by stealing, burglaring, and pickpocketing, further developing his skills as he grew. Despite whatever assistance he could get for his househould, the situation at home was dire. Not only were his parents unemployed, his father had developed a worsening drug addiction and had indebted himself to powerful drug lords. The weeks following that were harsh for Isaac, as he did everything he could to get money for his family. It wasn't enough, however, and soon the local cartel was knocking on their door by the time Isaac was 7. The Santa Cruz Cartel Isaac spent weeks in captivity under armed criminals, who didn't take long to notice his abilities when it came to sneaking everywhere. Instead of leaving him to die, the drug lord in charge of the Santa Cruz Cartel planted the idea that Isaac's parents had abandoned him, which the kid came to firmly believe over time. Slowly but surely, he started seeing the cartel as his actual family. He started out as nothing but an errand boy. Delivering and retrieving in the streets of La Paz was not a difficult task considering the abilities he had at his disposal. Isaac questioned none of it, of course, as that status was clearly better than being held somewhere. His entire life so far had been about doing what he could to assist his household, his family, so why would he do anything other than that? Isaac's involvement with the cartel also put him in direct contact with the war between criminal factions in La Paz. His constant exposure to violence gave Isaac a sense of morality very different from the one seen in most people. For him, the pragmatic approach was always the effective one, and despite not being a cold individual the concept of death slowly became banalized for him, up to the point where he didn't even questioned his own actions anymore. Years upon years of constant work pushed him to being assigned more important tasks, especially espionage of police and criminal activity, which gave the Santa Cruz Cartel a huge edge in information, an advantage that they constantly made use of. His family - as he called the cartel -, however, became increasingly reliant on Isaac's information gathering before conducting any move. This dependence would lead to their downfall, as in one night Isaac temporarily disregarded his work to check on the whereabouts of the family he thought had forsaken him. He found out nothing of use, but unbeknownst to him his absence had allowed several units of the Bolivian police to conduct a deadly raid on the unprepared Santa Cruz Cartel, killing most and arresting some. He was almost 16 when a bounty for his head was issued. Isaac blamed himself for the fate of his so-called family. He had lost his family before, but now he firmly believed that he was destined to abandon his loved ones, or be abandoned himself. He was left with nothing, no one, but there was no time to mourn. He knew that South America's situation wasn't the same up north, and he needed both a fresh start and a way out. Isaac took all the money the cartel had left, and found his way to Colombia, then to San Diego in California. Independent Work in San Diego It took a bit over a month for Isaac to get adapted to his new life. Living off the money he still had from the cartel, he managed to pay rent for a basic apartment, as well as buy a second-hand motorcycle. Isaac also enrolled at Thomsen High School, hoping that getting an actual education would help him achieving a more stable future. As his money began to ran out, however, Isaac started looking for sources of income, even working at a retail job for a brief period of time. It was other line of work that interested him, however. He started offering some services in the unmonitored parts of the web under the alias of Sombra. Isaac's only condition was that the target was involved in criminal activity, which in turn led to the contractors themselves being criminals or mafia members wanting to outsource their undermining of rival factions. At first, he didn't make a lot out of it, but as he began to grow a reputation Isaac started making a living out of the work he did. This was the first time when he started questioning the morality of his actions, which led to Isaac doing a bit of actual vigilante work on the side in order to convince himself he was doing things for the greater good. It was a tiresome routine, but one which he endured for a long time. Until, of course, the cargo ship job. The Outriders The Mob Cargo Ship Raid It was a job like any other. Isaac was supposed to retrieve a valuable historical relic from a cargo ship of the Russian mob. Isaac didn't think anything else, and he infiltrated the ship flawlessly only to realize there were other enemies of the mafia there. He made his way to the specified container and retrieved the relic without firing a shot, but on his way back he decided to assist the other attackers on taking down what seemed like an android of the Russian mob, a risky decision which was uncommon for Isaac. He decided to stick around for the moment, having a shot of whisky he was offered despite being a lightweight as he watched the cargo ship go up in flames. Isaac didn't think much else until he learned that that group had just saved several victims of human trafficking on that same ship, people Isaac had ignored when looking for his objective, having only his reputation and the money he would be given in mind. He had abandoned his family in La Paz, and now he had just done the same to people in need. His entire charade of doing the greater good collapsed, for Isaac felt more like a pawn of powerful people rather than someone who fights for what he saw as his community. He decided to stop doing that sort of work at that very moment, instead joining the group he had assisted that night. Isaac felt like they were like-minded when it came to methods and intentions. He briefly remembered his previous experiences with people he had grown too close with, but a glimmer of hope convinced him that things could actually work this time. Equipment and Abilities Abilities * Supernatural Mobility (Agility and Balance): '''Isaac is capable of balancing himself easily on almost every kind of surface, which allows him to have nearly unrestricted movement in urban areas. This ability is mostly utilized for climbing buildings, trees, or most tall structures. He can also make use of this power in melee combat, where he excels at dodging incoming attacks and at deceiving his opponent # ''Agility'': This tenant of his abilities allows him to be much more agile than your peak human during close-quarters combat, making Isaac a potentially fearsome melee opponent and giving him extreme capabilities to both dodge incoming attacks and strike his adversary from several angles. # ''Balance'': This tenant allows Isaac to balance himself on almost every kind of surface. He can make use of this ability to climb walls by using the smallest of imperfections on their surface, as well as to walk on thin rope with ease. * '''Supernatural Stealth (Passive): '''The natural state for Isaac is to have his presence essentially mix with the background, allowing him to hide in plain sight and make it difficult even for those nearby to spot him. When not making a conscious effort to stay visible, he's capable of utilizing a diverse array of infiltration and deception techniques at will, allowing him to sneak through even highly guarded areas. The inner workings of this ability are based on illusion, but the techniques were acquired through experience. * '''Peak Human Accuracy: Isaac has a natural talent for marksmanship - especially with handguns. Practicing for years upon years allowed him to reach a point where he seldom ever misses a target within reasonable range. Limitations * Open Areas: '''Isaac's mobility becomes much less useful when he's anywhere where verticalization hasn't ensued, especially in the countryside. * '''First Strike Limitation: Isaac's stealth vanishes and his presence becomes clear to anyone he initiates combat with, and he will continue to be noticed during the period in which the opponent has clear sight of him. Weaknesses * Only Human: '''Isaac has no special defensive abilities, so anything sharp for a regular human will continue to hurt him just the same way. Combat Gear Seeking to improve his usefulness when forced into combat, Isaac uses purposefully designed gear that makes up for some of his shortcomings - especially his lack of defensive abilities -, and adds up to a few existing skills, such as climbing and sneaking. * '''All-Around Protection: Isaac's armor can withstand blade attacks and considerably reduce the damage from shots of weaker pistol calibers on virtually the entire armor, as well as minimize the wounding potential of rifle shots to his chest. * Palm Adhesive: An adhesive substance can be released on his gear's gloves in order to assist the vigilante with climbing fully smooth surfaces, such as glass. * Utility Belt: Designed around making it easier for him to effectively use his equipment in combat, the gear allows for quick access to his utility - such as grenades - as well as his sidearm and knives. * Gas Mask: This part of Isaac's gear protects him from poisonous and other kinds of harmful gasses. Not only that, but it gives him the chance of potentially using lachrymator agents in combat, which can be useful when seeking a non-lethal outcome. * Grappling Hook: The forearm armor on his gear has a built-in grappling hook that can be used during climbing, which removes the need for a separate one. Trivia * Although he owns a motorcycle and can ride it well enough, Isaac is terrified of driving cars and is incapable of doing so. * Despite attending school, Isaac only does assignments necessary for graduation and keeps interaction to a minimum due to his vigilante work. * His homeland has one of the shortest height averages in the world, which made him very self-conscious after arriving in the U.S and realizing he's shorter than most people his age. * Has arachnophobia. * Speaks in an inconsistent Hispanic accent.